Holiday Wish
by riddler2.0
Summary: You can't exactly put a finger on what it was or why you did but you believed that someone in this vast universe always made sure we got our wishes. The costume, the elves, the reindeers, the workshop or the lack thereof were just details. / One-shot.


**Holiday Wish**

****You've always loved this season for as long as you can remember. Almost all of your favorite memories were tied up with what the holidays entailed.

The carols that filled the air, the lights that brightened up the night, and the cold weather that's too much for your liking but was easily compensated by the warmth that every smile put on display – you know you could live in this montage forever.

You won't admit it to anyone though but you still secretly believed in Santa. Of course you didn't go around sitting on laps of someone's sorry excuse to pass off as the real deal with a fetid red costume and a white beard anymore. Gone were the days when you also wrote long letters listing down a few wishes with a very detailed explanation of how good of a girl you were that year.

You can't exactly put a finger on what it was or why you did but you believed that _someone_ in this vast universe always made sure we got our wishes. The costume, the elves, the reindeers, the workshop or the lack thereof were just details.

With your eyes locked at your office ceiling, you pondered if you've really been a good girl to deserve everything you have. You've never given it much thought before because if you were to be truly honest, you know you did. You gave yourself a mental pat on the back because whether you deserved it or not should never be questioned at all. You worked hard and you reaped the fruits of your labor; it was as simple as that. You recalled how you managed to thrive through the rough road to happiness and you couldn't help but smile that maybe you convinced Santa with your letters after all.

Instead of taking the cab, you decided to walk the relatively short distance home. You didn't mind getting a little cold; you're used to it by now. You stop by each building to watch the ornate display of lights. They twinkled and danced to the music and you felt your lips form a bigger smile. You watched as some kids played with the snow the way you did when you were a child. You heard giggles and a few full blown laughs erupt between a group of friends as you inwardly shared their delight. You even glanced upon a woman and her child giving out gifts and you thought you'd never seen anything more heart warming.

As you make take the steps to your apartment building, you're still wearing that smile. This was indeed the season to be jolly so there was no point in hiding that. Your heart was bursting with so much joy; you couldn't even begin to suppress it even if you tried.

You're pretty sure your heart has had enough happiness but as soon as you opened the door of your apartment, you find yourself being welcomed with a warm bear hug. You know your faint heart should get used it because from here on, it was definitely going to feel these things.

You stayed enveloped in her arms as she hummed you favourite Christmas carol. Her eyes outshone all the light shows you've ever seen. Her voice outdid all the choirs that ever sung. Her smile melted everything that was cold. You leaned into her for a kiss and you're convinced that all the things you have ever loved about the season could not compare to being where you were right now.

She asked you what you were thinking about after both of you pulled away from the kiss. _**Santa, **_you told her. She smiled at you sweetly, like you were the most adorable thing on earth. _**I'm sure you were. Did he gave you your wish?, **_she asked you. You thought about it for a moment even though you didn't really have to. _**Yes. **_She seemed satisfied with your answer and she started to sway both of you until you were basically slow dancing.

As you faced the window, you saw a steady flurry of snow starting to fall. You mouthed a silent _**Thank you **_to whoever was listening because you knew even if the holidays were over, just being with her would always you feel like Christmas.

###


End file.
